The present invention relates to a bubble-squeezing toy. More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to a hand-held soft toy comprising a body that when squeezed deforms to transfer internally captured air into one or more expanding hemispherical bubble shapes that extend from the body exterior. The invention might also have a mechanical sounding device formed internally thereof to sound when the body is squeezed.